GAME OVER
by kukuuyu
Summary: Baekhyun bisa saja jadi kelemahanku. Tapi sayangnya permainan tidak berakhir begitu cepat. THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL


Aku bukannya naif.

Manusia harus bisa memanusiakan dirinya sendiri.

Kadang sampai harus bergelinang air mata.

Tapi itu tak lagi berlaku bagiku.

Sudah kubilang,

Aku bukannya naif.

Aku hanya sedang memanusiakan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

 **GAME OVER**

 **By: kukuuyu**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bae Juhyun (Irene)**

 **Kim Taewoo (Kasper)**

 **Many more.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, BoyxBoy, Boyslove.**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol sunbae?" pria berbadan kecil muncul dari balik pintu ruanganku.

 _Oh, itu dia._

Aku melemparkan senyum seadanya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Dia berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil yang lucu, aku masih tidak menatapnya ketika dia berjalan ke depan mejaku, namun aku bisa melihat dirinya menelan ludah dari ekor mataku.

"I-ini, ini aku disuruh meletakkan ini di ruang OSIS." Aku mendongak dan mendapati dirinya menggenggam piala besar, kurasa besarnya mencapai pinggulnya. Dia benar-benar mungil dan—

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, Sunbae?"

—menggemaskan. Aku menatapnya yang kelihatannya tidak benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa meletakkannya disitu, Baekhyun."

Dia cemberut dan kemudian berbalik meletakkan onggokan tembaga itu di atas meja.

"Aku permisi, Sunbae." Dia menghilang dari balik pintu kaca sebelum aku bisa membalasnya.

Aku menatap kearah pintu kaca dan kemudian beralih pada piagam di atas mejaku.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tinggal 15 lagi. Aku berbelok ke kantin, dan puji Tuhan kantin sudah lumayan sepi, namun mendapati teman-temanku yang masih bergumul di sebuah meja. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, sebelum menyadari ada orang lain di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Chanyeol!" Kris memanggilku, yang diikuti oleh tatapan yang lainnya.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan Baekhyun yang berada diantara mereka. Aku mengerutkan alis, namun detik berikutnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

Ah- ternyata dia dekat dengan Taewoo.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun berada di atas paha Taewoo dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat.

Baekhyun menatapku sejenak kemudian teralih pada Taewoo yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Sedikit yang aku tahu,

Taewoo adalah definisi anak laki-laki jaman sekarang : popular dan kaya raya.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu pelaku kenakalan remaja yang dikenal di penjuru sekolah.

Tidak heran jika mereka berpacaran.

"Chanyeol-ah!" aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Woah, sejak kapan kau kembali?!" Jongin merangkul pundak Juhyun yang dihadiahi decihan.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku membawa titipanmu!" astaga, payudaranya membentur lengan kananku.

Aku berdehem dan berusaha menelan makan siangku terlebih dahulu. Ia menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru gelap.

"Sepertinya ulangtahunku masih lama." Ia terkekeh dengan manis. "Yah, aku hanya suka membungkusnya untukmu, Channnie."

"Astaga, apa itu 'Channie'?" suara Taeyong menginterupsi.

"Terimakasih." Aku mengusak rambut abu-abunya yang terlihat pas dengan paras cantiknya. Percaya atau tidak, Juhyun adalah gadis yang nakal sejak kecil dan terus mengekoriku saat memasuki bangku Sekolah Dasar. Kami tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama, sifat kami berbeda namun ada satu yang membuat kami serasi,

Senasib.

Bel berbunyi, kami—termasuk Juhyun—bubar menyisakan Taewoo dengan Baekhyun yang masih asik bersukacita. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan berhigh-five dengan Taewoo kemudian merangkul Juhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Juhyun kembali ke Korea, yang berarti akan ada perayaan atas kemenangannya. Ia seorang atlet ski. Dengan tubuhnya yang ramping dan parasnya bak bidadari, ski sangat cocok dengannya. Aku senang ketika pertama kali melihatnya menari diatas papan es. Aku bisa merasakan dirinya juga senang. Ini seperti ada ikatan batin antara aku dan Juhyun.

"Chanyeol sekarang hebat, ya. Terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS." Nyonya Bae bersuara diantara dentingan sendok dan garpu.

"Iya! Sayang sekali aku tidak ada, saat ia serah terima jabatan! Padahal aku ingin berfoto dengan Chanyeol saat ia mengenakan jas!"

"Cerewet sekali, sih." Jisoo mencemooh kakaknya.

"Dasar sirik."

"Ya, eommonim. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Aku juga ingin mencari pengalaman di usia muda ini."

"Yah, Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya dengamu, Kyuhyun." Tuan Bae berujar sambil terkekeh.

"Dia benar-benar menurunkan sifat dariku."

"Kudengar Jisoo memenangkan kejuaraan sepatu roda?" kini giliran ibuku membuka topik.

"Ne! tapi aku menduduki peringkat 2."

"Tidak apa-apa, tahun depan kan masih ada kesempatan. Kau memang hebat, Jisoo!"

Percakapan antara dua keluarga yang kelihatannya hangat, namun diam-diam aku melirik ke lantai atas dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah mengandung berdiri disana. Memperhatikan kebersamaan kami.

Aku sudah bilang, aku dan Juhyun lahir di keluarga dengan latar belakang yang sama. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa Juhyun yang menceritakannya.

Kami senasib.

.

.

.

Aku berlari menuju apotek karena tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras. Sial, aku lupa bawa payung. Kebetulan sedang di apotek, aku mencari obat pereda migraine karena demi Tuhan, kepalaku berdenyut sangat kencang ketika melihat soal matematika.

"Hm.. aku tidak yakin obatnya dijual disini." Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang familiar.

Benar saja, si mungil yang menggemaskan ada disini.

Dia terlihat lebih mungil dengan balutan hoddie merah kebesarannya.

Ia mematikan sambungan telefon dan menyadari kehadiranku yang menatap kearahnya.

"O-oh? Sunbae?"

"Suaramu khas sekali. Aku sampai langsung mengenali suaramu." Ia kemudian tersenyum canggung, pandanganku tak lepas dari parasnya yang manis –sangat manis untuk ukuran pria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup." Ia kemudian menoleh ke luar dan bibirnya membentuk huruf "o".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku sedang mencari obat." Aku menunggu jawaban lengkapnya.

"Obat untuk kakiku."

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Eung… terkilir." Ia menjawab dengan wajah polos yang kebingungan. Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar terkilir. Dia kira aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"I-iya, aku bermain sepak bola tadi siang dan—" aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dia katakan. Bukan karena suara hujan deras diluar. Bukan karena suara orang-orang didalam. Ini karena suara detak jantungku.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Baekhyun."

"….ne?"

Aku mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas. "cepat ambil obatnya, aku akan mengobatimu."

Baekhyun berkedip dengan lucu dan aku mati-matian untuk tidak melihatnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi kelemahanku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

01/12/2016


End file.
